Synthetic fibers, such as cellulose acetate for cigarette tow, as well as natural fibers, are sold in and delivered to customers in compressed bales. These bales are compacted in a press, at pressures up to about 90 tons. While the bale is compressed, metal straps are passed around the top and the bottom of the bale and about its girth to secure the material within the bale. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,769 which is incorporated herein by reference. After the force of the press is released, the baled material wants to expand, but it is restrained by the baling straps. Therefore, the straps are put in tension due to the attempted expansion of the baled material.
When the straps are cut from the bale, to provide access to the material therein, they whiplash outwardly and upwardly from the bale. This is a safety hazard to those cutting the straps from the bale and to those in the immediate vicinity of the bale while the straps are cut. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can dampen or eliminate this whiplash and thereby improve the safety of cutting baling straps from baled material.